ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ominous
Ominous(オミナス Ominasu) is the main antagonist of Sonic Overload. He is Concept and Creation During the development of Sonic Overload, Heroic412229 needed a villain that would stand out from most Sonic villains without being to out of place. He also needed him to be a more sympathetic and three-dimensional villain, similar to Merlina and Void. That's where Ominous came into form. Originally, his name was going to be called “Zexus”, but was changed to make a more appealing feel. During the process of thinking of a backstory and design for Ominous, Heroic412229 had some suggestions, but were only prototypes for Ominous. One of the concepts were that he would be the polar opposite of Sid in terms of appearance and perspective. Ominous' personality was used to show the themes of Grey and Gray Morality, Balance between Good and Evil, and Appearance Personality Unlike most villains, whose reasons are driven by a lust for power, control, revenge, or destruction, Ominous is an extremist who, after seeing of the anger, greed, and torture that others have gone through and started, attempts to destroy all hatred, greed, fear, anger and evil in existence by any means necessary, even if it means using dark energy to destroy everything in existence, including himself. This, however, corrupted him into becoming cold, distant and insecure with a deep and indescribable feeling of bitterness that leaded him into a somewhat nihilistic and untrusting side on others, including himself. Unlike Dr. Eggman, who usually has a massive ego, Ominous is very vigilant, observant, and sometimes secretive, as he usually tries not to believe that he is better or stronger than anyone. At the same time, though, he is very persistent and refuses to give up or cower down when being defeated, as he sees it as a sign of fear and torture. Sometimes when confronted, Ominous would try to get people to sympathize and see his perspective, only to question and even blame them when ignored or disbelieved. Despite this, he can be very courteous and modest when seeing his friends or foes succeed in proving their true potential and he usually takes rejection with a grain of salt. His contempt for evil and torture also has leaded him into self-hatred and inner guilt to the point where he usually tries to punish himself or cause self-harm when he realizes that he's doing the same thing that he was trying to stop. This is the reason why he tries to destroy himself along with the rest of existence. Despite all this, he can be at times merciful when he sees an person cowering down in fear in front of himself and others, due to his dislike for fear. His bitter contempt for seeing others fear him and others has even caused him to see things like friendship, materialism and retribution as a sign of threat, torture, manipulation, and selfishness and seeing that you sometimes can't trust anyone, not even yourself; which is what he usually indicates to Sonic and his friends when confronted in battle. History Early Life 10,000 years ago before Ominous became what he was now, he lived Sonic Overload Powers Abilities TBA Skills TBA Weaknesses *Self-Pity *Inner Insecurity Stats Relationships Quotes {{Quote|Okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all those things to you or anybody for that matter. I don't deserve any pity, remorse or justification because I was the one being a heartless jerk, not you and all of us... me. You guys don't have to follow what I said because I'm wrong. Trivia Gallery Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Fan creations Category:Anti-Villains Category:Males Category:Unfinished